Angel's Breathe
by Rainessia Toumitsu
Summary: Bagaikan malaikat yang mengabdikan hidupnya, namun semua itu dihiraukan begitu saja. Hanya pernyesalan yang datang pada akhirnya. Ketika saat itu datang, semua seakan sudah berakhir. Kenangan pada hari itu dan hari sebelumya, hilang ditelan bumi. Maaf untuk hari itu... /Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan/Special fic for "Cyberloid no Daikazoku"/One-shoot/RnR pleasee...


**Assalammu'alaikum minna. Saya kembali.**

**Oke, kembalinya saya kali ini karena saya membawakan sebuah fic baru. Sebenarnya saya masih dalam masa hiatus mengingat saya sekarang adalah pelajar SMK tahun terakhir. Jadi sibuk UN.**

**Saya kembali sebenarnya karena permintaan keluarga besar Cyberloid. Fic ini sebelumnya adalah Cuma sebuah cerita yang saya ceritakan di grup WA, tapi karena menurut mereka bagus, akhirnya saya jadikan sebuah fic.**

**Baiklah. Semua. Selamat membaca.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Tidak mau!" bentak seorang gadis bermabut putih seperti salju sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Tei, bisakah kau tenang?" perintah seorang wanita paruh baya yang adalah ibu dari gadis berambut putih tadi.

"Tapi aku tidak mau, Okaa-san," jawab gadis berambut putih itu yang bernama Tei.

"Tidak Tei. Kau harus menerimanya," ucap ibu Tei memaksa.

"Tei, ketahuilah, dari dulu, Otou-san dengan kedua orang tua Len sudah sepakat untuk menjadikan kalian sepasang tunangan. Sejak kalian berdua masih kecil," ucap seorang pria yang diketahui adalah ayah dari Tei.

Tei merasa kesal karena harus dipaksa untuk bertunangan dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak disukainya. Sejenak dia menatap kearah pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya. Pemuda berambut honey blonde bernama Kagamine Len. Pemuda yang akan menjadi tunangannya.

"Len, kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" tanya ibu Tei kepada Len.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Len dengan halus.

"Nah, Tei. Tidak ada lagi penolakan," ucap ayah Tei sedikit memaksa.

"Terserah kalian sajalah," ucap Tei seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dengan rasa kesal yang sangat dalam, dia berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamar tersebut.

Len yang melihat Tei seperti itu hanya bisa mengehela nafas. Dalam hatinya dia berpikir bahwa jalan hidupnya sekarang tidak akan mudah lagi.

"Len, aku harap kau bisa menjaga Tei dan memperlakukannya dengan baik," pinta ibunya Tei dengan penuh harap.

"Len, tolong ajarkan dia agar menjadi gadis yang baik dan tolong jangan pernah benci padanya," ucap ayah Tei yang juga meminta kepada Len.

Mendengar permintaan dari kedua orang tua Tei, Len hanya tersenyum seraya berkata, "Aku akan menjaganya dan tidak sedikitpun aku akan membencinya. Aku berjanji,".

Kedua orang tua Tei merasa lega karena Len mau menerima Tei apa adanya walaupun sikap Tei saat berbincang tadi sangat tidak sopan.

"Nah Len, kami berdua dan kedua orang tuamu telah menyiapkan sebuah rumah untuk kalian tinggali berdua. Kami serahkan Tei kepadamu. Mulai besok kau dan Tei akan tinggal disana. Jadi tolong jaga dia baik-baik dan jangan bertengkar terus," ucap ayah Tei mengingatkan Len.

"Baiklah," ucap Len sambil mengangguk mengerti.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vocaloid &amp; Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.<em>**

**_Angel's Breathe ©Cyber Keju-ma._**

**_Rate T._**

**_GaJe, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

**_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah rumah yang tampak sederhana namun mewah, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut honey blonde sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di halaman rumah tersebut yang lumayan luas. Dan tidak disalahkan lagi itu adalah Len yang sedang bersantai di pagi hari yang cerah di halaman rumah miliknya.

Len memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di halaman rumahnya itu, dan tidak lama kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan dari bunga-bunga tersebut saat mendengar langkah kaki seorang gadis berambut putih keluar dari dalam rumah itu. Dia adalah Sukone Tei, gadis yang sudah menjadi tunangannya selama sebulan ini.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Len saat melihat Tei melintas di hadapannya.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Tei dingin sambil mengehentikan lankah kakinya.

"Aku hanya bertanya," jawab Len singkat.

"Apa pedulimu? Urus saja urusanmu sendiri," balas Tei masih dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Ayolah Tei. Kau jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Makanlah sedikit jika kau belum sarapan," ucap Len menohon kepada tunangannya itu.

Lelah mendengar ocehan yang keluar dari mulut Len, Tei hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia sangat tidak suka diperintah oleh orang lain. Apa lagi jika perintah itu datang dari orang yang dia benci.

"Aku akan sarapan. Tapi jangan kau ganggu aku hari ini," ucap Tei ketus seraya berbalik dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Baiklah," ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

Melihat Tei yang akhirnya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, perasaannya menjadi sedikit lega. Tapi tetap saja walau Tei seperti itu, dia selalu memikirkan kondisi tunangannya itu.

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak mereka bertunangan –atau ditunangkan– keseharian mereka hanya sama seperti har-hari yang lain. Mereka terlalu banyak bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil.

Len hanya bisa menghela nafas mengingat yang mereka lakukan setiap harinya. Padahal dia sudah berjanji kepada ayah Tei untuk tetap akur, namun sepertinya dia harus tetap bersabar hingga hari itu tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari tiba, terlihat di ruangan utama rumah tersebut, Tei yang –sepertinya– tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersantai. Namun saat dia ingin keluar, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena ada seorang pemuda yang menahannya.

"Kau ingin pergi?" tanya Len yang sedang menahan Tei.

"Iyah," jawab Tei singkat.

"Kemana?" tanya Len lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Tei dengan nada dingin.

"Jangan seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin tahu kau akan kemana," ucap Len dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Aku ingin pergi kemana adalah urusanku," balas Tei yang kini menjadi kesal.

"Aku ini tunanganmu. Setidaknya, biarkan aku tahu kau ingin kemana," ucap Len sedikit tegas.

"Jangan kau pikir karena kita bertunangan aku peduli. Dari awal aku tidak setuju dengan pertunangan ini. Jangan memerintahku seenaknya. Kau hanya menggangguku," ucap Tei panjang lebar dengan perasaan yang semakin kesal.

Mendengar sikap Tei yang sudah mulai kesal, akhirnya Len memberi jalan kepada Tei untuk keluar seraya mengehal nafas panjang.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi," ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

Melihat Len yang sudah memberikannya jalan, akhirnya Tei segera melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar rumah tanpa bicara lagi kepada Len.

"Haa... Untuk sekarang aku hanya bisa bersabar," gumam Len sambil menghela nafasnya melihat sikap Tei yang –terbilang– kasar. Namun setelah itu dia membuat sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Senyuman bagai seorang malaikat.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari di rumah tersebut, tampak Len yang sedang berjalan kesana-kemari dengan gelisahnya. Bagaimana tidak dia gelisah? Waktu telah menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam, namun belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan dari Tei. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana keadaan Tei sekarang.

Namun, kegelisahan Len akhirnya berkurang mendengar suara pintu rumahnya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis yang masuk ke dalam. Yah, akhirnya dia mendapati keberadaan Tei yang kini telah sampai di rumah.

"Darimana saja kau? Kau pikir ini jam berapa?" tanya Len cemas seraya berjalan menghampiri Tei yang baru saja masuk.

"Apa masalahmu, ha? Bisa 'kah kau tidak menggangguku? Aku sedang lelah!" bentak Tei kesal karena baru saja sampai di rumah sudah ditanya seperti itu.

"Aku khawatir denganmu," ucap Len dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkanku. Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku bisa menjaga diri," ucap Tei yang langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya karena malas bertengkar.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Len sembelum mendapati Tei yang akan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sudah," jawan Tei singkat yang langsung masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sekali lagi, melihat sikap Tei yang seperti itu, Len kembali menghela nafasnya dan setelahnya dia membuat sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Mencoba sabar untuk menghadapi sikap tunangannya yang selalu terbawa emosi.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, pagi hari itu Len sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara TV pagi. Namun kali ini dia merasa ada yang aneh. Dia melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, tapi dia belum ada melihat tanda-tanda Tei sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Karena merasa ada yang tidak beres, akhirnya Len pergi menuju kamar Tei dan mencoba mengetuk pintu kamarnya, namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya Len mencoba membuka pintu kamar Tei yang ternyata tidak dikunci dan kemudian masuk ke dalam. Dia melihat ada Tei yang sedang berbaring lemas di atas kasur.

Len segera berjalan menghampiri Tei untuk melihat kondisinya. Dia merasa kalau sepertinya Tei sedang tidak sehat. Dan benar saja dugaannya, suhu badan Tei terasa panas saat dia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke kening gadis itu.

"Astaga Tei. Panasmu tinggi sekali," ucap Len penuh rasa cemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Tei dengan suara lemah saat melihat ada orang lain di kamarnya.

"Aku khawatir denganmu yang masih belum bangun, dan ternyata kau sedang sakit," ucap Len seraya mengusap kepala Tei.

Melihat perlakuan Len, Tei segera menepis tangan Len dari kepalanya dengan kasar. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Apa lagi dengan orang yang dibencinya.

"Keluar. Dan jangan ganggu aku," ucap Tei mencoba mengusir Len.

"Aku tidak akan diam saja jika kau sedang sakit. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan membuat sarapan dan mengambil obat untukmu," ucap Len seraya pergi keluar dari kamar Tei dan menuju dapur.

Tei hanya bisa menghelas nafas melihat Len yang selalu mengganggunya. Dia berharap ada satu hari dimana dia bisa menghabiskan waktu sendiri tanpa diganggu oleh Len.

Tidak lama kemudian, Len kembali ke dalam kamar Tei sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan segelas air beserta obat yang dijanjikan Len.

Len meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di sebuah meja kecil yang terdapat di sebelah kasur Tei. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah kursi kemudian meletakkannya tepat di samping kasur Tei dan duduk disana.

"Makanlah Tei, setelah itu minum obat agar kau cepat sembuh," ucap Len sambil mengambil sebuah piring berisi makanan dari nampan yang dia bawa tadi dan mulai menyendoki makan tersebut.

Tei hanya diam dan tidak mau mematuhi Len. Dalam hatinya dia merasa kesal karena sudah diganggu, namun ada sedikit perasaan senang karena ada orang yang peduli dengannya.

"Ayo Tei. Bangunlah dan makan," bujuk Len kepada Tei.

Akhirnya Tei bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan kemudian duduk di kasur. Dia menatap ke arah Len dengan tatapan –yang bisa dibilang– dingin.

"Aku akan makan sendiri. Keluarlah dan jangan ganggu aku hari ini. Aku ingin istirahat," ucap Tei segera mengambil piring berisi makanan yang dipegang oleh Len dan mulai memakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Baiklah baiklah. Isitirahatlah setelah ini. Aku akan keluar," ucap Len dengan senyuman di wajahnya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar Tei.

Tei yang melihat Len akhirnya keluarpun merasa lega karena dia bisa tenang. Dengan segera dia menghabiskan makannya dan meminum obat agar bisa kembali beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Tei merasa senang karena kondisinya kini sudah sehat. Terlebih lagi, siang hari itu Len sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kini dia berada di rumah bersama dengan sahabat baiknya, seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca dengan model twintail bernama Hatsune Miku.

"Hei Tei, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Len?" tanya Miku berbasa-basi karena sedang bosan.

"Membosankan," jawab Tei malas.

"Kau aneh. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menyukai orang sebaik dia?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Bisa 'kah berhenti menanyakan ini? Apa kau tidak punya hal penting lain untuk ditanyakan?" Tei balik bertanya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya," jawab Miku santai.

"Kau tidak ada hal lain untuk dibicarakan?" balas Tei semakin kesal.

"Ayolah Tei. Kau jangan seperti ini. Len itu pemuda yang baik," ucap Miku yang masih bersikeras menanyakan tentang hubungan sahabatnya itu.

"Jika kau pikir dia itu orang yang baik, kenapa tidak kau ajak saja dia bertunangan dengamu?! Aku sudah muak dengannya!" bentak Tei karena kekesalannya memuncak.

"Aku hanya ingin kau sadar betapa pedulinya dia denganmu," balas Miku meyakinkan.

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya. Biarkan saja dia. Setiap hari aku tidak bebas karena terus diganggu," ucap Tei yang segera meredam emosinya karena perasaannya tidak enak kepada sahabat baiknya.

"Dia melakukannya karena peduli denganmu," ucap Miku sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak peduli. Dia hanya menggangguku," balas Tei malas.

"Terserah padamulah. Kau tidak akan menyesalinya?" tanya Miku sedikit khawaatir.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang peduli dengan hal itu?" Tei balik bertanya sambil menunjukkan ekspersi wajahnya yang terlihat dingin.

"Baiklah," jawab Miku yang akhirnya menyerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, dan bulan berganti bulan. Len merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Tei belakangan ini. Apalagi dia beberapa kali mendapati Tei yang sering pulang bersama dengan pemuda lain. Dia benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Hari itu Len sedang berada di rumah dan menunggu kepulangan Tei –yang sedari pagi telah meninggalkan rumah. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tunangannya itu apa lagi dia tahu bahwa Tei pasti pergi dengan pemuda yang sering dia lihat bersama Tei itu.

Mendengar ada suara mobil yang berhenti di depan rumahnya, Len segera mengintip keluar jendela dan melihat siapa itu. Dan dia mendapati Tei yang keluar dari mobil tersebut dan sekilas dia melihat pemuda yang sering bersama Tei itu.

Kemudian Len mengehela nafas dan kemudian duduk di sofa di ruangan tersebut sambil menunggu kedatangan Tei. Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu rumah itupun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut putih yang masuk dan sepertinya perasaan gadis itu sedangn senang.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Len yang langsung menghampiri Tei.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Tei ketus.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Tei sambil menunjukkan keluar jendala, ke arah mobil yang baru saja pergi dari rumahnya.

"Itu juga bukan urusanmu," jawab Tei dengan nada dingin.

"Tentu itu urusanku," balas Len dengan sedikit tegas.

"Baik. Dia adalah teman lamaku, namanya Oliver. Dan aku menyukainya," jawab Tei langsung dan tidak ingin berlama-lama.

"Jadi selama ini kau menyukai orang lain?" tanya Len lagi.

"Jika iya, kenapa?" ucap Tei balik bertanya.

Sejenak Len terdiam mendengar perkataan Tei, namun setelah itu, Len tersenyum seraya berkata, "Jika kau menyukai orang lain, kenapa tidak katakan dari awal?" tanyanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Tei yang terkejut melihat ekspresi Len. Sama sekali tidak marah.

"Jika kau menyukai orang lain, harusnya katakan lebih awal," jawab Len yang masih tetap tersenyum.

"Ka-kau tidak marah?" tanya Tei lagi yang masih terkejut.

"Untuk apa aku marah? Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan," jawab Len dengan santai.

Sejenak Tei terdiam melihat ekspresi pemuda yang ada di depannya. Sama sekali tidak marah ataupun kesal walau dia telah melakukan hal seperti ini? Muncul sedikit rasa bersalah dalam benaknya.

"Tidak apa?" tanya Tei sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin melarangmu untuk menyukai siapapun," ucap Len yang kembali menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Maafkan aku..." gumam Tei pelan dengan kepala tertuntunduk namun suaranya masih dapat di dengar oleh Len.

"Maaf untuk apa? Ini pertama kalinya kau meminta maaf padaku," ucap Len yang kembali terheran.

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Tei sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Jika seperti itu, sebaiknya cepat katakan kepada orang tua kita. Mereka pasti akan mengerti dan kau bisa bebas dari pertunangan yang tidak kau inginkan ini," ucap Len sambil mengusap lembut kepala Tei. Sedangkan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Len dan Tei pergi bersama ke rumah orang tua Tei dan juga memanggil orang tua Len agar juga datang ke rumah orang Tei untuk membicarakan masalah serius yang mereka alami.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, maaf aku melakukan hal ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi, aku menyukai orang lain," ucap Tei kepada orang tuanya dengan sedikit rasa bersalah.

"Aku tahu ini adalah hal salah menurut kalian, namun ini tidak bisa lagi dilanjutkan atau semuanya akan hancur," jelas Len menambahkan.

"Aku mohon. Aku dan Len sudah sepakat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik," ucap Tei memohon kepada kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Len.

Kedua orang tua Tei dan juga kedua orang tua Len hanya diam saja mendengar semua penjelasan dari Tei dan Len. Mungkin memang inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

"Len, kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" tanya ibu Len kepada Len untuk meyakinkannya.

"Jika ini yang terbaik, akan aku lakukan," jawab Len yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh tidak marah?" tanya Tei kepada Len. Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di halam belakang kediaman orang tua Tei.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita. Jika kau terus bersamaku, aku hanya semakin membuatmu menderita," jawab Len menjelaskan seraya menatap langit.

"Kau yakin ini yang terbaik?" tanya Tei lagi.

"Setiap harinya, kita hanya bertengkar 'kan? Aku rasa juga kau tidak menyukaiku, terlebih lagi membenciku. Jika kau bisa mencintai orang lain, kenapa aku harus melarangmu?" tanya Len balik.

Mendengar setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Len, Tei hanya bisa terdiam dan mendengarkan semuanya.

"Selama ini, aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia. Tapi kenyataannya, yang kulakukan hanya membuatmu marah. Mungkin aku sudah gagal. Maka untuk itu itu, cobalah kau untuk bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Aku tidak peduli kau ingin dengan siapa, tapi selama itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku juga pasti bahagia. Dan karena itulah aku mencintaimu," jelas panjang lebar dengan senyuman terhias di wajahnya bagaikan seorang malaikat.

Sekali lagi, Tei benar-benar hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua ucapan dari mulut Len. Ingin rasanya dia meminta maaf, namun tak bisa seakan mulutnya terkunci.

"Maaf aku selalu membuatmu marah. Dari sekarang hingga seterusnya,aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," ucap Len seraya mengecup kening Tei. Dan tanpa dia sadari, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajah Tei.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Kini Tei dan Len menjalani hidup secara terpisah. Dan sejak Tei berpisah dengan Len, kini dia menjadi kekasih dari seorang pemuda bernama Oliver. Pemuda yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya –selain Len dan Miku. namun hubungannya dengan Oliver tidak berjalan seperti yang dia harapkan. Semuanya menjadi kacau sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Oliver yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan sendiri dan tidak memiliki waktu untuknya.

Hari ini, Tei ingin menelpon Oliver dan berbicara sedikit dengannya karena sudah beberapa hari mereka tidak berbicara. Diapun mengambil ponselnya dan kemudian menekan nomor Oliver dalam kontaknya, dan menunggu hingga panggilannya tersambung.

"Halo?" sapa Tei ketika ada jawaban dari Oliver.

"Halo Tei? Ada apa?" tanya Oliver dari seberang sana.

"Aku kesepian sekarang. Bisa 'kah kita pergi ke suatu tempat? Kau sudah berjanji padaku 'kan?" tanya Tei mengingatkan tentang janji yang mereka buat.

"Maaf Tei. Aku tidak bisa sekarang. Aku sedang sibuk dengan urusanku. Mungkin lain kali," jawab Oliver.

Mendengar jawaban dari Oliver, seketika hatinya menjadi kesal. Bukan itulah jawaban yang diharapkanya dari Oliiver.

"Tidak bisa 'kah kau memberikan sedikit waktumu untukku?" tanya Tei kesal.

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang sibuk," jawab Oliver yang juga ikut kesal.

"Tapi tidak bisa 'kah kau menemaniku sebentar saja? Urusanmu itu lebih penting dariku?" tanya Tei semakin kesal.

"Tidak bisa 'kah kau mengerti kesibukanku? Aku sudah lelah bertengkar terus. Tolong jangan ganggu aku sekarang. Aku sedang sibuk," jawab Oliver yang mulai malas berbicara dengan Tei.

Tei meneteskan air matanya saat mendengar jawaban dari Oliver. Jawaban dari Oliver kali ini adalah jawaban yang dulu sering dia lontarkan kepada Len. Dia berpikir apakah dulu Len merasakan hal seperti ini saat dia melontarkan jawaban tersebut.

Sejenak Tei mengingat bagaimana sikap Len saat membalas jawaban seperti itu. Dan dia sangat ingat apa yang akan dilakukan Len.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggmu..." ucap Tei menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya memutus panggilan tersebut, "...Lagi," lanjutnya saat panggilan sudah terputus.

Tei mengahpus air matanya dan mencoba untuk berhenti menangis. Saat setelah tangisannya berhenti, dia membuat senyuman di wajahnya sama halnya seperti yang dilakukan Len dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Tei tengah berapa di sebuah cafe yang biasa dia kunjungi bersama dengan Miku. Dan hari ini dia juga bersama Miku. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, dia hari sangat murung setelah pertengkarannya dengan Oliver.

"Kau kenapa Tei?" tanya Miku cemas melihat sahabatnya yang sedang murung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Tei lemas.

"Ayolah Tei. Kau sering murung belakangan ini," ucap Miku tidak yakin dengan keadaan Tei.

"Tidak... Mungkin karena aku bertengkar dengan Oliver," ucap Tei.

"Dulu kau tidak pernah murung saat bertengkar dengan Len," ucap Miku.

Dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Tei.

"Aku yakin kau murung bukan karena pertengkaran," ucap Miku menebak.

"Ti-tida–"

"Aku heran padamu. Kau lebih memilih pemuda egois seperti Oliver dari pada Len yang bahkan tidak sedikitpun melupakanmu dan tidak sekalipun memarahimu?" tanya Miku langsung ke permasalahan.

Mendengar ucapan Miku, Tei hanya bisa terdiam dan merenungi setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Miku.

"Kau ini... Jikau bertanya, pernah 'kah Oliver bertanya kau ingin pergi kemana dan dengan siapa seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Len dulu?" tanya Miku yang mulai kesal.

Tei hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pernah 'kah Oliver bertanya kau sudah makan atau belum?" tanya Miku lagi.

Tei kembali menggeleng.

"Pernah 'kah dia khawatir saat kau pulang larut malam walaupun bersamaku?" tanya Miku lagi yang masih kesal.

Tei menggeleng lagi.

"Dan saat kau sedang sakit, pernah 'kah dia merawat dengan senang hati seperti yang dilakukan oleh Len dulu?!" tanya Miku dengan suara yang lebih tinggi.

Kali ini Tei tida menggeleng, dia hanya terdiam melihat sikap Miku yang tidak seperti biasanya, sangat kesal.

"Kau... Kau malah dengan bodohnya lebih memilh dibiarkan seperti ini dari pada dipedulikan seperti Len dulu?!" tanya Miku semakin kesal.

Dan tanpa Tei sadari, air matanya mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya saat merenungkan semua perkataan Miku. Miku benar.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menyesali yang pernah kau lakukan dulu," ucap Miku.

"Ma–maaf... Maafkan aku," ucap Tei yang mulai menangis.

"Sekarang kau baru sadar 'kan, jika kau tidak benar-benar membenci Len?" tanya Miku yang sudah kembali tenang.

Tei hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Miku. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

"Saat kau marah dulu, Len tidak akan pernah berbalik memarahimu. Justru dia masih bisa tersenyum saat kau marah. Kau bisa-bisanya meninggalkan seorang Len yang bahkan seperti malaikat itu?" tanya Miku yang benar-benar bingung dengan sikap sahabat baiknya itu.

"A–aku tidak tau," jawab Tei yang masih menangis.

"Kau ingin kembali bersama Len?" tanya Miku serius.

"Aku mau. Sangat," jawab Tei tanpa pikir panjang lagi dan mulai mengahpus air matanya.

"Mungkin ini sedikit terlambat, tapi ikutlah denganku," ucap Miku seraya menarik tei pergi untuk menemui Len.

.

.

.

.

.

"A –apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tei terkejut kepada Miku saat melihat Len.

Awalnya Tei berharap bahwa dia akan senang bisa bertemu dan kembali bersama dengan Len. Namun tidak seperti yang diharapkannya, Miku malah membawanya ke sebuah ruangan di sebuah rumah sakit dan di ruangan itu, di atas tempat tidur yang tersedia disana, dia melihat Len yang sedang tertidur di atasnya dengan beberapa alat medis di tubuh Len.

"Kau yang sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan keadaannya," ucap Miku memberitahu.

"Ma–maksudmu?" tanya Tei balik merasa bersalah.

"Dia sebenarnya terserang penyakit jantung. Dia sering cerita kepadaku tentang penyakitnya itu, hanya saja dia tidak ingin memberitahumu karena dia tidak ingin membuatmu repot," jawab Miku menejelaskan panjang lebar.

Tei hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya melihat keadaan Len yang sekarang. Dia sungguh merasa bersalah karena dulu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan Len. Perlahan, dia mulai berjalan mengahmpiri Len dan berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

Merasa ada sesorang di dekatnya, Len terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat siapa yang datang. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat Tei berada di dekatnya.

"Tei? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Len bingung.

Sedangkan Tei yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya tetap menangis dan diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Len.

"Aku tanya lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Len sekali lagi.

"A–aku... aku..." jawab Tei yang manggantungkan kalimatnya karena tidak tahu ingin berkata apa.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Len semakin bingung.

"Aku... Minta maaf..." jawab Tei meminta maaf masih dengan tangisannya.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Len.

"Untuk semua yang pernah kulakukan padamu," jawab Tei dan kemudian dia mulai memeluk Len.

Mendengar jawaban Tei dan diperlakukan seperti ini, Len hanya bisa tersenyum dan juga membalas pelukan Tei.

"Aku tidak perlu meminta maaf Tei. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan," ucap Len seraya tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala Tei dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku selama ini selalu jahat padamu. Kau selalu saja tersenyum walau aku marah. Tidak pernah kau sedikitpun melupakanku walau aku selalu mengabaikanmu. Aku bodoh telah meninggalkanmu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin minta maaf," ucap Tei panjang lebar yang menangis semakin kencang karena sangat merasa bersalah pada Len.

"Sudahlah Tei. Tidak apa-apa," ucap Len mencoba menenangkan Tei.

"Kau selalu saja baik padaku," ucap Tei masih tetap menangis.

"Jangan menangis lagi Tei," ucap Len seraya kembali mengusap lembut kepala Tei.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Tei pun berhenti menangis. Len yang melihat Tei akhirnya berhenti kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada Tei.

"Len, aku ingin kembali bersamamu," ucap Tei sambil menghapus air matanya yang masih tersisa.

"Kau serius?" tanya Len meyakinkan.

"Aku serius. Aku berjanji akan selalu mengikuti perintahmu dan selalu bersamamu," jawab Tei serius.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Len sekali lagi.

"Aku yakin," ucap Tei sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulanpun berlalu. Kini Tei kembali menjalani hidupnya dengan kembali menjadi tunangan Len. Dia merasa sangat bahagia bisa kembali bersama lagi dengan Len, tapi di sisi lain dia juga beras cemas dengan kondisi Len yang sedang sakit.

Hari ini, Tei sedang pergi untuk bersantai bersama dengan Miku seperti biasanya. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman yang terdapat di kota mereka tinggal.

"Tei, bagaiamana dengan kondisi Len?" tanya Miku kepada Tei yang sedang berjalan bersamanya.

"Kurasa masih belum ada perkembangan," jawab Tei sambil menghela nafasnya karena merasa cemas dengan keadaan tunangannya sekarang.

"Aku harap dia bisa segera membaik," ucap Miku berharap dengan cemas.

"Aku juga berharap begitu," ucap Tei yang juga berharap sama dengan Miku.

Saat sedang berjalan-jalan, tidak lama setelah mereka berbicara, terdengar suara ponsel Tei yang berbunyi –menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Diapun segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan ternyata itu adalah kakak kembar perempuan Len.

"Halo? Lenka?" sapa Tei saat setelah dia manjawab panggilan.

"Tei. Kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Lenka yang terdengar seperti sedang ada masalah.

"Aku sedang berda di taman. Kenapa?" tanya Tei.

"Tei, cepat kau kerumah sakit!" perintah Lenka yang sedang gelisah.

"He? Ada apa?" tanya Tei yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Lenka.

"Len! Len sedang kritis!" jawaab Lenka yang sepertinya mulai menangis.

"A–apa...?" tanya Tei shock dan tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Lenka.

"Cepat ke rumah sakit," ucap Lenka yang menangis semakin keras. Dan setelah itu panggilanpun terputus.

Tei yang baru saja mendengar kabar dari Lenka, seketika saja menjadi lemas. Shock karena tahu bahwa Len sedang kritis di rumah sakit.

"Tei? Ada apa?" tanya Miku cemas melihat perubahan sikap Tei.

"Len... Len..." jawab Tei lemas dan terbata-bata.

"Ada apa dengan Len?" tanya Miku lagi yang merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Len sedang kritis..." jawab Tei yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Miku yang mendengar itu juga menjadi shock. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Maaf Miku. Aku harus cepat ke rumah sakit," ucap Tei yang langsung berlari menuju mobilnya di tempat parkiran.

"Tei! Tunggu!" teriak Miku memanggil Tei, namun Tei mengihiraukannya.

Tei tidak peduli lagi dengan yang lain. Dia segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Yang di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Len.

Miku tidak tinggal diam, dia juga segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan segera masuk. Dia mencoba untuk mengejar Tei, namun seperti yang dia tau, Tei tidak akan peduli lagi.

"Ck, sial," decak Miku kesal yang tidak bisa mangejar Tei. Dia hanya bisa melihat mobil Tei yang melaju dengan cepat dari arah kejauhan,

Namun dari kejauhan itu, Miku seketika membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat jauh di depannya. Dia melihatsebuah mobil mengalami kecelakaan dengan mobil lain di sebuah persimpangan.

Miku dengan cepat membawa mobilnya untuk mengahmpiri mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan tersebut, ingin memastikan bahwa itu bukan sahabatnya.

Segera Miku memberhentikan mobilnya, keluar dari mobil dan segera menghampiri mobil tersebut dan melihat siapa orang yang ada di dalamnya. Dan tidak seperti yang dia harapkan, dia pun langsung terkejut keran yang ada di dalamnya memang sahabatnya, Tei yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuhnya yang penuh luka.

"Tei..." panggil Miku yang sedang shock.

Namun segera Miku mengeluarkan Tei dari mobil itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

"Tei. bertahanlan!" ucap Miku yang mulai menangis saat setelah membawa Tei masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Miku juga dengan cepat masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit yang sama dengan Len.

"Kumohon Bertahanlah Tei. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah saki," ucap Miku yang tidak bisa berhenti menangis melihat Tei yang tidak sadarkan diri –berharap Tei bisa bertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Miku kini sedang duduk lemas di sebuah ruang yang ada di rumah sakit yang dia tuju. Dia sudah berhasil membawa Tei yang tadi kecelakaan ke rumah sakit, dan sekarang dia hanya bisa menunggu dengan harap. Dan sebelumnya juga dia sudah menghubungi keluarga Tei dan juga Lenka yang sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk menunggui Len.

"Miku!" teriak seseorang memanggil Miku dari sebuah koridor.

Merasa dipanggil, Miku segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke arah asal suara untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dan itu adalah Lenka. Diapun segera berlari menghampiri Lenka dan memeluknya.

"Lenka... Bagaimana ini?" tanya Miku sambil menangis dipelukan Lenka.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu," ucap Lenka yang juga menangis sambil mengusap kepala Miku.

Lenka pun mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisannya dan kemudian mengajak Miku untuk duduk. Dia berkali-kali mencoba menenangkan Miku, awalanya tidak berhasil namun akhirnya Miku berhenti menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria parah baya yang mengenakan jas putih keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan berjalan mengahampiri Lenka dan Miku. Dia adalah dokter yang mencoba menolong Tei.

"Anda temannya Sukone Tei?" tanya pria tersebut kepada Miku.

"Iya dokter. Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Miku sambil bangun dari posisi duduknya dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Ahh, maafkan kami. Kami sudah mencoba semampu kami. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa tertolong lagi," ucap dokter itu merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

Miku yang mendengar kabar dari dokter itu kemudian menjadi lemas dan langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Dokter... Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?" tanya Lenka tidak percaya.

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami," jawab sang dokter sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Miku yang sedang terduduk lemas di lantai pun kembali mengeluarkan air matanya yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia hanya bisa menangis dan berharap kalau semua ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Lenka pun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua yang terjadi. Dia mulai menangis tanpa dia sadari karena harus mengalami semua ini. Dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada Len saat bertemu dengan Len nanti.

Tangisan Lenka pun sejenak berhenti ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang memanggil, dan itu adalah adiknya.

"Halo Rin?" sapa Lenka dengan suara agak serak saat menjawab panggilan.

"Lenka-nee... Cepat kesini..." jawab Rin dengan suara tangisannya yang terdengar Lenka pada panggilan itu.

Lenka pun langsung memutus panggilan dan langsung pergi bersama Miku menuju ruangan Len untuk menemui Rin. Dia berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Lenka melihat ada seorang gadis sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menangis di depan ruangan yang dia tuju. Dia menghampiri gadis yang ternyata adalah adiknya itu karena khawatir melihat Rin yang menangis.

"Rin, ada apa?" tanya Lenka saat menghampiri adiknya, Rin.

Rin yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya tetap menangis sambil menunjukkan tangannya ke arah dalam ruangan Len.

Lenka yang melihat sikap Rin, merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Kemudian diapun masuk ke dalam ruangan Len bersama Miku untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Di dalam ruangan itu, Lenka dan Miku melihat seorang dokter yang biasa merawat Len sedang berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur Len dengan wajah sedih. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, mereka berdua segera menghampirinya untuk melihat keadaan Len.

Lenka dan Miku melihat Len sedang berbaring di tempat tidur itu dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Tidak percaya dengan yang mereka lihat, mereka pun bertanya kepada dokter.

"Dokter….. Apa yang terjadi dengan Len?" Tanya Miku kepada sang dokter saat melihat wajah Len yang pucat.

"Maaf. Tapi kami sudah mencoba sebisa kami," jawab dokter itu dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Maksudmu….. Len…?" Tanya Lenka tidak ingin percaya.

"Dia sudah tiada," jawab dokter merasa menyesal.

Mendengar yang dikatakan dokter itu, meraka merasa seakan tersambar petir. Sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi..

"Len! Bangun Len!" teriak Miku yang menangis dengan keras sambil mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuh Len yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Lenka yang melihat itu juga ikut menangis dengan keras. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Lenka dan Miku merasa semua seperti dunia berakhir saat kehilangan dua orang yang sangat mereka berdua sayangi. Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini? Dan kenapa harus terjadi kepada Len dan Tei? Padahal baru saja melihat Len dan Tei yang bahagia bersama, namun semua ini berakhir sekejap saja ditelan bumi.

Siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi?

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>~Omake~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Terlihat Miku sedang berdiri sendirian di sebuah tempat yang sangat sepi. Tempat dimana semua orang yang sudah menjalani hidupnya akan beristirahat dengan tenang. Sebuah tempat yang biasa disebut dengan pemakaman.

Miku sedang berdiri sambil menatap dua makam yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan lirih dan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Dia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di depan dua makam sahabat baiknya itu sambil mengusap batu nisan yang terdapat disana.

"Kalian adalah sahabat terbaikku," ucap Miku dengan suara lirih dan tangisannya yang tidak bisa berhenti sambil mengusap batu nisan itu.

Setelah puas menangis, Miku akhirnya berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghapus air matanya yang sudah berhenti mengalir. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi di tempat itu.

Namun sebelum Miku pergi, dia mengucap sesuatu kepada sahabatnya yang ada disana, dan setelah itu diapun membalikkan badannya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Semoga kalian berdua bahagia disana,"

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>~The End~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh! Dekita!<strong>

**Oke, maaf kalo ficnya agak membosankan, soalnya dramanya kelewat serius. Dan buat anak grup pasti sudah tau alur dari fic yang satu ini karena fic ini sudah saya ceritakan di grup.**

**Fic saya persembahkan untuk sahabat– maksud saya keluarga besar saya di grup. Yang biasanya saya sebut, "Cyberloid no Daikazoku". Yah ini juga saya rela ngetik fic ini karena permintaan dari mereka.**

**Ya sudah, sekian saja dulu. Semoga bisa ketemu lagi di waktu lain.**

**Jaa. **


End file.
